implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
377 kph 3: End of the Road (History of Margovya)
|Row 2 title=Produced by |Row 2 info=BAR Films Cortesova Pictures |Row 3 title=Written by |Row 3 info= |Row 4 title=Starring |Row 4 info= |Row 5 title=Distributed by |Row 5 info=Margovyan National Pictures (international) Knights of the Elements Pictures (Margovya) |Row 6 title=Release date |Row 6 info=February 24, 2016 |Row 7 title=Duration |Row 7 info=130 minutes |Row 8 title=Budget |Row 8 info=m129 million |Row 9 title=Box office |Row 9 info=m2.51 billion }} 377 kph 3: End of the Road is a 2016 Margovyan action film produced by BAR Films in association with Cortesova Pictures. It stars an ensemble cast headed by , , , and . Elemat reprises his role as underground racer Yevgeniy Subokov, this time up against a nefarious corporation known only as The Consortium which is dedicated to the total annihilation of underground street racing in Margovya, starting with Subokov's Little Empire. The film marks the directorial debut of , and it is also the first film to be produced by Dragunov's BAR Films, a production company which he started up alongside Barayev and . The film was released in Margovya on February 24, 2016. Unlike its predecessors, the film received only limited releases outside of South America, resulting in its earning only less than half of the total gross of the film which preceded it, . Nevertheless, it went on to become the highest-grossing film of 2016, and is currently the seventh highest-grossing film of the 2010s decade, as well as the . was released on May 17, 2017. Plot A few months before the events of , Tatiana Filipova ( ) is a newbie into the world of underground street racing. She accepts mentoring from Kiril Marukov ( ) and becomes part of The Little Empire. However, when a street race is broken up by Arbatskaya City police, Tatiana flips her car while trying to outrun both the police and a train crossing. Tatiana can't get herself out in time before her car is consumed by a fireball. Tatiana's uncle, Foma Khristov ( ) mourns for his niece, and he swears on her grave that he will personally eliminate every underground street racing crew in Margovya, starting with The Little Empire. The film then cuts to the funeral of Karla Marukova, who was killed during the events of Retaliation. The Little Empire, or what's left of it, attends the funeral, and Kiril approaches Yevgeniy Subokov ( ) to tell him that he is quitting The Little Empire as soon as their feud with Mikhail Gaganovsky is over so he can mourn his sister properly. Yevgeniy accepts Kiril's departure and then tells him to tell Fatima Volkova ( ) of his departure. A year later, Fatima and Manta Ray Cyrus ( ), a former member of a rival race crew before he defected to the Little Empire following his old crew's betrayal, are being chased by Arbatskaya City police. Both of them are wanted by the police, but for different reasons: Fatima is an escaped convict from Greendrop Prison while Manta Ray is a suspect in Karla Marukova's death. Fatima and Manta Ray use their considerable knowledge of Arbatskaya City's streets to deceive and lose the police. Both of them escape, but before Manta Ray can breathe a sigh of relief, a taxi crashes into him at high speed, resulting in his car flipping over many times before landing on its roof in the middle of an intersection. Manta Ray is helpless and fails to escape his car before a stray spark from an electronic short ignites the nitrous oxide leaking from his car, setting off an explosion which kills Manta Ray and shatters all the glass in the block. A mysterious man ( ) watches the explosion and makes sure that no one survived before calling Foma Khristov, who is informed that one of The Little Empire's racers has been killed. When Khristov asks him about the others, the man tells him that there are many more racers left to go. Yevgeniy has returned to his civilian job as a delivery van driver, and he talks with his driving companion (cameo by ) about underground street racing, and how one of those racers had been killed when his car turned over and exploded after an accident. After signing off from his job, Yevgeniy receives a call from Fatima informing him of Manta Ray's death. Yevgeniy expresses his condolences to Manta Ray's sister Carly Rae Cyrus ( ), but he admits privately to Fatima that he isn't much saddened by Manta Ray's death, as he did kill Karla back when he was still in the employ of Mikhail Gaganovsky. Foma Khristov announces the launch of a new range of car safety electronics. The electronics, specially designed by his company, The Consortium, were designed to make sure that the vehicles in which they are installed will follow all of Margovya's traffic rules to the letter, and that any tampering of the electronics will result in the devices being rendered useless. This, coupled with the Consortium's new range of affordable and family-friendly sedans and minivans, is to ensure that no Consortium product will ever be used by underground street racers in "their relentless quest to break the rules". Carly Rae and Aleksey Pavlov ( ) agree to have a friendly drag race down Balkonovich Avenue, which Carly Rae wins by a narrow margin. As Carly Rae and Aleksey go their separate ways, a motorcycle cop pulls Carly Rae over and asks for her license in preparation for issuing a speeding ticket. However, as Carly Rae is about to give her license to the officer, the officer shoots her three times. The officer is then revealed to be the same man that informed Khristov of Manta Ray's death, and he reaches into the car to check Carly Rae's pulse and make sure that she is dead. Once he had confirmed that she was dead, he calls Khristov once again to tell her that he had killed the Cyrus sister and that the plan to kill the last remaining Cyrus sibling was in place. Yevgeniy and his wife Svetlana, who is now pregnant with their second child, are watching TV when news of an accident involving drivers had happened in Brazil. UV Ray Cyrus, the last remaining Cyrus sibling who had joined Formula One after Mikhail Gaganovsky's betrayal affected him very deeply, had been killed in a freak accident on the way to the . As UV Ray's teammates and express their condolences to the Margovyan public, Yevgeniy senses that something is fishy and decides to call for a meeting with The Little Empire. He even calls Kiril, who had since moved into a small house in Arbatskaya City's suburbs, and asks him to attend the meeting since he is the smartest person within the Little Empire and could help them make sense of what was happening. As Kiril prepares to leave his house, a pair of men claiming to be from the Ministry of the Treasury and Internal Revenue enter his house asking for his deed to the property and his most recent tax claims. Kiril is just about to give them the deed when one of the men, who is the same man who killed Manta Ray and Carly Rae, shoots him in the abdomen. Kiril flees deeper into his house and calls Yevgeniy, and he shuts himself up in a closet armed with only an old pistol. As the assassins get closer to finding him, Kiril jumps out of a window and flees his house. Yevgeniy, who is on his way to Kiril's house to save his friend, is stopped by a bloody man, who turns out to be Kiril. Yevgeniy offers to take Kiril to the hospital, but Kiril refuses, claiming that he was just as likely to die in the hospital as on the passenger seat of Yevgeniy's minivan. Throughout all this, Kiril keeps on mumbling one word: Markov. Yevgeniy drives Kiril to The Little Empire's garage, where most of the remaining crew had been waiting for them. Fatima, as a former convict with some experience in the matter, offers to remove the bullet from Kiril's stomach, but Kiril faints from all the blood and pain. After the emergency surgery on Kiril, Fatima expresses her fears that The Little Empire is being targeted by parties unknown to Yevgeniy, who admits to having the same feeling after learning of UV Ray's death in Brazil. The crew is left wondering who is after them, and all they can do is wait for Kiril to wake up and tell them about the significance of the name Markov. Kiril finally wakes up and tells them that Markov is the name of the man who shot him. He then adds that he recognized Markov because he was always beside Foma Khristov of The Consortium when the latter came to bury Tatiana Filipova, a rookie driver of theirs who had died following a busted meet. Yevgeniy decides to follow up on Kiril's lead and asks for a face-to-face meet with their mysterious supplier of racing parts. The supplier ( ) reveals his name to Yevgeniy and Fatima as Aslan Mamuddinov, and he tells them that he had been a former major in Margovya's special forces unit, under Lieutenant Colonel Nestor Markov. Members of the spec-ops unit had been dishonorably discharged following a botched mission in Peru that resulted in a massive explosion, including Markov and Mamuddinov, and most of them had eventually found no-questions-asked employment from Foma Khristov and his Consortium. Mamuddinov was not as lucky, and so he turned to selling aftermarket performance parts in the black market, serving mostly underground street racing crews. Suddenly, the three of them are attacked by Markov and his gunmen, the former having realized that Mamuddinov was a loose end that needed to be tied up. Yevgeniy and Fatima survive the drive-by, but Mamuddinov is not as lucky. Before he dies, he makes Yevgeniy promise to stop Khristov and Markov before they killed the rest of the Little Empire. The Little Empire's garage is the next target of Markov and his men. The Little Empire fight back bravely, but in the end, they realize that they cannot withstand an attack against trained special forces operators for long. Kiril, since he is injured, volunteers to stay behind and keep Markov and his gunmen busy as he knows that he has little if any chance of escaping with the rest of the crew. The crew opens up the tanks of nitrous oxide in the garage, and as the rest of the crew flee through a back door, Kiril draws the attention of Markov and gets himself shot in the chest. As Markov approaches the fatally wounded Kiril, asking him where the rest of the crew was, Kiril says, "I'm coming home, Karla" and ignites his lighter, which sets off the nitrous and causes a massive explosion. Yevgeniy has little time to mourn for Kiril, and as what remains of The Little Empire gather in his house, he decides that it is time for him to take over the crew one last time to bring the fight to Khristov and his Consortium. Fatima and the rest of the crew happily agree to Yevgeniy's return, but Svetlana disapproves of Yevgeniy's decision. As the two of them talk about what will happen next, Svetlana asks Yevgeniy to reconsider his decision to go against the Consortium and to flee Margovya with her and their family. Yevgeniy tells her that as much as he wants to leave Margovya with their family, he cannot leave his crew behind, as they are also part of his family, and that he will not be able to look at himself in the mirror if he leaves them to the Consortium. Svetlana, realizing that she cannot sway Yevgeniy, begs Yevgeniy to let her come along. but he refuses, telling her that if they both go against the Consortium and get killed, they will leave behind their only son as an orphan, and their second child may never be born. Svetlana reluctantly agrees to leave Margovya with their children, but she makes Yevgeniy promise to make contact with her when he makes it out alive against the Consortium. Yevgeniy goes to Yobatav to meet with an old contact, a Colombian named Janine Veloso ( ). He asks for her help in procuring vehicles and weapons for The Little Empire as they go up against The Consortium for one big final battle, as their own cars and guns had been destroyed in the explosion in the garage. Janine reluctantly agrees to send over some of her own cars and guns to Yevgeniy in Arbatskaya City, but she makes Yevgeniy promise that she won't get caught up in the inevitable government investigation that will follow. Yevgeniy claims to make no promises and then leaves, which Janine takes as a sign that no one will even suspect of her involvement. Before the night of the big battle, Yevgeniy appraises his crew: some of his best racers have left Margovya for various reasons, including the Rambuv twins, whom he was told were currently in the UK as part of 's team. The Cyrus siblings, who despite their connection with the Gaganovskys were above average racers in Yevgeniy's opinion, were now all dead at the hands of the Consortium. Even some of the technical members of his crew were gone: Kiril and Karla Marukov were both dead, and his bomb expert Vyacheslava Irazanka had been drafted into the Margovyan Army as a bomb disposal expert. Aleksandr Vodovich, the head of his entertainment crew, had left to become a legitimate talent manager in Ciudad del Celebridad. And since Yevgeniy and the Little Empire would not be needing an entertainment crew during their fight against the Consortium, he offered them a chance to leave the crew before they were "irrevocably caught up" in the coming disaster. The entertainment crew refuses to leave Yevgeniy's side, and even offer to help the crew in driving and shooting at their enemies. Yevgeniy thanks them for their help and begins planning their assault on the Consortium's head office in the outskirts of Arbatskaya City. At the Consortium's head office, a badly burned Nestor Markov tells Foma Khristov that The Little Empire is preparing to take the battle to them. Khristov orders Markov to deploy every member of the security force that he has under his command and tell them to defend the office at all costs. Suddenly, four muscle cars crash through the office's glass lobby, and The Little Empire starts off the battle. The muscle cars, specially fitted with armor, are the crew's mobile cover as they rampage throughout the building, killing the security officers whether by gun or by car. Khristov and Markov flee, but Fatima notices their escape, and the rest of the crew follow them, as they are their real targets. Markov is separated from Khristov by the entertainment crew, and he is subsequently run over by the now "heterogenized" Martin Chudovsky ( ). Meanwhile, Khristov tries to flee the scene in one of the Consortium's company vehicles, but as he tries to get away, he realizes that it had been installed with the same technology that he had introduced to thwart the street racers, and he ends up crashing and flipping the car. Yevgeniy and Fatima approach him with weapons drawn, and Khristov taunts them to make them kill him. Yevgeniy refuses to bite and instead orders Khristov to admit that he ordered the deaths of Manta Ray, Carly Rae and UV Ray Cyrus, Kiril Marukov and Aslan Mamuddinov. Khristov complies, and then Fatima calls the police and tells them of the location of Khristov's accident. Yevgeniy and Fatima leave Khristov to his fate. It is revealed in the news that Foma Khristov was found dead beside one of his company's vehicles after apparently committing suicide after surviving a road accident. It is claimed that Khristov killed himself after remembering that his niece had died in a similar accident. Yevgeniy had resigned from the delivery company which he had worked for and had bought tickets to Buenos Aires, Argentina for him and his family. Svetlana, who had just given birth to a baby girl whom they named Karla, thanks Yevgeniy for finally agreeing to the trip. Yevgeniy says that his best girl always gets the best. At the stoplight at an intersection, Yevgeniy notices that the car beside them is being driven by none other than Fatima, who had once again agreed to lead the Little Empire. She, Svetlana and Yevgeniy talk about their respective plans for the future, and then Fatima challenges Yevgeniy to an impromptu race to the airport. Yevgeniy agrees, and as the light turns green, they accelerate away from the intersection in a cloud of smoke. A post-credits scene then shows a blonde woman visiting the grave of Foma Khristov. As she lays a single white rose on the tombstone, Nestor Markov, holding a crutch to support himself, walks behind the woman and tells her that her ride is ready. The woman is then revealed to be Tatiana Filipova, with half her face having been scarred by fire. She puts on a pair of sunglasses and tells Markov, "Then let us ride, Mr. Markov," implying that both of them know each other. Cast * as Yevgeniy Subokov, underground street racer and head of The Little Empire, the biggest street racing crew in Arbatskaya City * as Foma Khristov, CEO of "The Consortium" and an avid hater of underground street racing * as Fatima Volkova, The Little Empire's best racer besides Yevgeniy and head of the crew before The Consortium's attacks * as Nestor Markov, a former Margovyan Army special forces lieutenant colonel who now works as head of security for The Consortium * as Svetlana Dimakulanova-Subokova, Yevgeniy's wife and mother of his two children * as Aleksey Pavlov * as Andreya Queruva * as Yordana Grigoriyevskaya * as Ravil Porsenko * as Martin Chudovsky * as Manta Ray Cyrus * as Carly Rae Cyrus * as Kiril Marukov * as Aslan Mamuddinov * as Janine Veloso * as Tatiana Filipova Production Writing , director of the first two 377 kph films, confirmed in an interview with The Ikulsk Daily Bulletin that a third film in the series had been greenlit and was entering production, although he was no longer involved because he had decided to voluntarily leave the series after the first two films. Gennady Elemat was initially set to direct the third film, but eventually, it was decided to find a new director as Elemat was not yet capable of both directing and acting in the same film. At the recommendation of Karl Barayev, who had been signed to star in the film after making a cameo appearance in a post-credits scene in Retaliation, Yefrem Dragunov, who at the time had directed only TV episodes and webisodes, was signed as the film's new director. , who had helped write the script for Retaliation, was also attached to write the script for the third film, but soon after Dragunov's announcement as director, he and Maryanov got into development disputes, and eventually, it was announced that Maryanov had left the now-titled End of the Road due to "personal difficulties and differences" with the rest of the crew. Dragunov was apparently more than happy to see Maryanov go, as he claimed in an interview with The Aggregator that Maryanov's script for the third movie was "too juvenile and childish for an action movie of the 377 kph series", and that if he had wanted to direct a children's movie, he would have stated his desire to do so and not be forced into directing one against his will. Maryanov shot back at Dragunov, stating in an interview with Svetlana Lanuva that "just because Dragunov had survived being kidnapped by the Shining Path of Margovia doesn't mean that he can treat himself like a lord on set, demanding this and that". Dragunov replied that he didn't want to film a movie where "someone describes a pregnant character as in need of a lengthy toilet visit". The matter of Roland Tidzhomov's character Martin/Martina becoming a straight, heterosexual male in End of the Road also became a point of contention between Dragunov and Maryanov. Maryanov had argued for Tidzhomov's character remaining gay throughout the events of End of the Road, a plot element which Dragunov dismissed as "completely pointless and entirely unnecessary". Tidzhomov refused to speak up about what he wanted for the role as he didn't want to be caught up in the "brewing war between Yefrem and Ivan". When Maryanov left the production, Dragunov successfully convinced German Orfanov to write out Martin's homosexuality "by any means necessary", Orfanov claimed on Entertainment Margovya Weekly. Martin Chudovsky's "heterogenization" caused some backlash against both the film and Dragunov, especially within Margovya's LGBT community. The pro-LGBT magazine Margovyan Rainbow called for a boycott on both End of the Road and any future Yefrem Dragunov film, TV episode and series "to end the career of a short-sighted, closed-minded bigot". Dragunov refused to comment on the planned boycott, stating only that those who chose to participate "would be missing out on something you might regret not having seen". Veteran screenwriter was brought in to clean up Maryanov's script or, failing that, create a new script of his own. Orfanov ended up bringing in his protege Aleksey Lisunov to assist in the writing. Gennady Elemat also became involved in the scriptwriting process and was duly included as a writer for his input and effort. Filming Principal photography commenced in Arbatskaya City, Arbatskaya; Greendrop, New Marginalia; and Ciudad del Celebridad, Dostalinsky on April 29, 2015. Due to the dispute between Dragunov and Ivan Maryanov, many scenes had to be reshot after Maryanov's departure and the arrival of Orfanov and Lisunov, extending the planned six weeks of shooting to ten weeks. The pivotal gun battle between the Little Empire and the Consortium was filmed at an abandoned Yakovich car plant in Ulyanovsk, Teneriyov, and the car-based interior gunfight was filmed on special back lots in Ciudad del Celebridad. Principal photography wrapped up on July 10, 2015. Casting The series' three main stars, Gennady Elemat, Samara Tilnova and Conrada Cortesova, all confirmed that they were returning for the third installment of the 377 kph series. Tilnova, who was pregnant with her third child with Teneriyov Governor Timofey Tilnov, had her pregnancy written into the story as Yevgeniy and Svetlana Subokov's second child, but she left after four weeks of filming to give birth to her child, whom she would name Yevgeniy after Elemat's character. Karl Barayev was confirmed as part of the cast of End of the Road, with his character from the post-credits scene from Retaliation being expanded upon. However, other prominent actors in the series such as , , and dropped out of the cast due to conflicts in their respective schedules, so their characters had to be written out of the story but in such a way that their possible return in any future films in the series was still possible. Gleb Maryanov was announced as portraying the third film's main antagonist Foma Khristov. Maryanov described the character as "seeking revenge against underground street racers because he blames them for the death of someone important in his life". Maryanov reportedly found the role "very intriguing" and agreed to play the movie's villain after years of playing good guys in his old movies and TV shows. Radoslava Orentalova, a friend of both Dragunov and Barayev, also signed on to play an undisclosed role on the same day as Maryanov's announcement. Former president Pristina Leonova played the role of a young and naive street racer who will become the catalyst for the events in the film. Her appearance in the film was a complete surprise to many viewers, who was not expecting her to even be in a film as she had little if any acting experience. With the revelation that Leonova's character had actually survived and was now working alongside Barayev's antagonist, her role within the series looks to be expanded even further. Release and reception End of the Road was released in Margovya on February 24, 2016. However, unlike its predecessors, End of the Road received only limited releases outside of South America as per Yefrem Dragunov's demands. Because of this, the movie did not gross as much as its predecessor movies, but it still earned 2 billion margots in Margovia and the equivalent of 500 million margots overseas. Despite the film's lower overall box office income, the film was rated highly by critics, who praised the direction and fast-paced plot of the movie. However, public consensus was not as high, and many fans criticized the film for mostly dispensing with the wacky and zany plot elements that had made the first two movies such big hits. Some fans also criticized director Yefrem Dragunov's decision to replace with as the movie's writer, saying that Maryanov was critical to making the 377 kph series as popular as it was now. Category:Margovya Category:Media Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Films (Media, History of Margovya)